1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a fluorescence light emitting element, a light source device, and a projector.
2. Related Art
A fluorescence light emitting element that includes a phosphor layer in which phosphors are dispersed in silicone resin is known (for example, JP-A-2012-74273).
The thermal conductivity of the silicone resin (binder) is generally lower than the thermal conductivity of the phosphors. Consequently, as the ratio of the volume of the binder in the phosphor layer becomes large in the above-mentioned phosphor layer in which the phosphors are dispersed in the silicone resin, the thermal conductivity of the entire phosphor layer decreases noticeably, and the thermal resistance of the phosphor layer increases. As the thermal resistance increases, heat generated by heat radiation of the phosphors is easily accumulated in the phosphor layer. Thus, for example, a light emission characteristic of the phosphors may decrease, or the phosphors may be damaged due to the accumulated heat.
In JP-A-2012-74273, in order to solve the above-mentioned problems, the compounding ratio of the phosphors to the silicone resin is adjusted, but this technique is not sufficient.